Noche de febrero
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: En una noche de febrero, Mana vuelve a preguntar que es estar enamorada. One-shot


Ya atardecía cuando Mana y Yuta volvían de sus trabajos temporales, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ya casi ni había gente en la calle y el mar que se veía hacia la derecha le daba a todo aspecto de película. Mana se agarró la panza.

-Yuta, tengo hambre –se quejó la chica.

Yuta suspiró y la agarró de la mano para llevarla a un puesto de ramen al aire libre, al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cuándo, ya sentados, el hombre que atendía los recibió.

-¡Lo más grande que haya! –dijo ella golosa, haciendo el gesto con las manos.

El hombre se rio y dijo bajo al chico.

-Gran apetito, como tu chica, son las mejores, amigo.

-Si –dijo el distraído mirando con cariño a Mana, sin atender muy bien a las palabras.

Luego de un rato con Mana quejándose a cada rato, el hombre trajo un tazón enorme, color rosado.

-¡Especial San Valentín para la parejita! –rio entre dientes el viejo.

-¿Y esto? –Yuta sintió sus orejas arder.

-¿Mmm? La niña me pidió lo más grande, le doy lo más grande –dijo el viejo muy contento.

-¿Y… y para mí? –mierda, había olvidado que estaban en febrero.

-¡Oh! Esto se come entre los dos, la regla del día del amor.

-Que regla más absurda…

-¿Comes o no Yuta? –dijo apresurada Mana pasándole los palillos.

Yuta los agarró y miró de reojo a la chica, que ya había empezado a comer. Sintió su cara encenderse al notar la mirada fija del hombre, con una gran sonrisa pícara.

-Deja un poco Mana –dijo al fin el chico acercándose a su compañera.

Terminaron en un santiamén y tuvieron que pedir otro, solo para Mana. Yuta no entendía cómo es que comía tanto.

Ya entrada la noche se fueron alejando del local al borde de la playa, donde ya solo se encontraban parejas reposando en la arena. Mana los miraba, curiosa, y volvía a mirar a Yuta, ida y vuelta.

-Yuta… ¿Por qué nos ven como pareja? –preguntó.

-Pues… porque los dos somos jóvenes, siempre andamos juntos, nos preocupamos por el otro –se encogió de hombros- Lo que hace normalmente una pareja.

-¿Y si hacemos lo que hace una pareja, por qué no lo somos?

Yuta miró detenidamente a la chica.

-¿Acaso yo te gusto?

La chica miró al cielo un momento.

-Si –dijo, segura.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí?

-No sé qué es estar emanorada –replicó ella.

-Hmm… -pensó Yuta llevándose un dedo al mentón- Estar enamorada sería… ¿tienes ganas de protegerme?

-Si quiero protegerte, Yuta –Mana frunció el ceño, ofendida de que pudiera pensar lo contrario.

-¿Te gusta que esté contigo?

-Si.

-¿Te alejarías de mí?

-¡Jamás!

-¿Te gustaría que te abrazase?

-…

Mana pensó unos momentos.

-No lo sé…

-¿Quieres probar?

Ella asintió. Yuta paró frente a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Mana recordó todas las veces en que esos brazos la protegieron, aun cuando fuera ella inmortal. Indecisa, rodeó también a Yuta, este apoyó la barbilla en el suave cabello azul de Mana, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Pues él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la chica.

-Me gusta, Yuta –dijo Mana, con la voz ahogada en su pecho- Tu corazón late muy rápido ¿morirás?

-Me parece que no –se rio Yuta- es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorado.

Mana miró sorprendida al chico, desde abajo. Sin que Yuta la soltase, se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Mi… corazón también.

Yuta sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso.

-Hasta ahora, has respondido positivo a todas las señales de estar enamorada –Yuta, sin dejar de abrazarse a Mana, le alzó suavemente la barbilla.

Sus cuerpos y rostros estaban tan cerca que Mana se sintió embargada por un sensación extraña y deliciosa. Yuta acerco su boca a la nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera, y la llevó hasta su oído.

-Solo queda una última cosa –dijo en un susurro- Dime si te gusta esto, y que te provoca.

Y sin más la besó, largamente, probando cada centímetro de los labios de Mana que, demasiado desconcertada y abrumada aún más, no pudo responder apropiadamente. Cuando ya sentían que se les iba el aire, se separaron en una exhalación sin abrir aun los ojos.

-Yuta… -dijo Mana casi sin aliento- me gusta… mucho…

Yuta abrió los ojos para encontrarse una roja Mana con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo temblando. Llevó una mano a los labios y la otra a sus cabellos, acariciándolos.

-Wow, se nota que es tu primer beso –dijo- tus labios están muy rojos.

Mana abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para protestar, cosa que Yuta aprovechó para besarla otra vez, esta vez acariciando su boca con la lengua. Esta vez Mana si respondió y llevó sus manos más hacia arriba en la espalda del chico, mientras este jugaba con su pelo. Esta vez el beso duró más.

Ya sin aliento, se separaron por completo, los dos estaban muy acalorados.

-Entonces –dijo Mana cuando reanudaron su caminata- esto es estar enamorada.

-Si –Yuta solo tenía ojos para los labios de la chica, quería besarlos de nuevo. Besarlos para siempre.

-Se siente muy bien –dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Verdad?

-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado, Yuta?

-Ya ni recuerdo –se rio él- pero aseguro que muchas.

-¿Entonces te podrías enamorar de nuevo?

Yuta agarró la mano, ella se dio vuelta sorprendida y Yuta le robó un beso.

-Supongo que sí ¿Pero quién sabe? Ahora que estas tu… creo que ya no pensaré en enamorarme de nuevo.

-Más te vale –dijo ella afianzando su agarre- Porque estaremos siempre juntos ¿No?

Yuta agarró su rostro velozmente dándole otro beso apasionado, dejándole pasmada.

-Eso espero –dijo sonriente entrechocando sus narices- Así que te tendrás que acostumbrar a estos besos.

-Lo haré –dijo ella firmemente volviendo a caminar, de la mano de Yuta, completamente roja.

Él simplemente se rio.


End file.
